


Scary Different, But Still Good

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just fluff and alec being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec stumbles upon a shirtless Magnus for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Different, But Still Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this scenario has been written a hundred times before by now, but this is my take on it (and the way I could imagine it actually happening on the show). It takes place shortly after season 1. Enjoy!

Alec peers into the apartment, slowly stepping inside. He has never been shy about it before, has never felt as though he isn't welcome here, but it's different this time. Even aside from the fact that he really didn't have to come here, per se, and the fact that he actually volunteered for this work-related excursion, it's different. This time, his and Magnus's whole relationship is just... different.

 _Good different,_ he thinks to himself as he makes his way into the open space. _Scary different, but still good._

"Magnus?" he calls, trying not to sound hesitant but failing miserably. He hears shuffling in the other room, and eyes the bookcase on his right while he waits for Magnus to emerge. He may be welcome here, but he still feels weird about just moving around the loft freely.

Alec is scanning the several book spines―many of them with weird designs and titles in strange languages―when he hears the familiar sound of Magnus's voice.

"Alexander," Magnus says, sounding a little surprised, and Alec turns to him. And when he does, he does his best not to react, because the sight of a shirtless Magnus Bane is something he decidedly wasn't ready for, and it's quickly doing weird things to his brain and cognitive abilities. "I thought you'd be at the Institute."

Alec opens his mouth to reply, but just ends up standing there for a moment, staring. Magnus is wearing a pair of dark gray, tight-fitting pants, slung low on his hips, and his hair is perfectly styled in spikes. His usual collection of necklaces is around his neck and resting against his chest, his makeup impeccable, and judging by the fact that he's currently holding one hanger in each hand, each carrying a different shirt, Alec guesses he was just in the middle of getting ready for the day. Or night. Honestly, Alec has seen him in different outfits more than once in a day, so who knows, really.

He should stop staring, he knows that much. He should probably stop raking his eyes, lips parted, over Magnus's torso like it's made of some rare kind of candy, but he can't really help it―he hasn't seen Magnus shirtless before, and he is in much better shape than Alec somehow expected, with tan skin and firm pecs and abs that Alec honestly just wants to run his fingers and mouth over. Not to mention, he has never really been allowed to stare before, at anyone he'd want to stare at. He thinks he's allowed this time. This is fine.

He swallows dryly.

"Yeah," he says, glancing up at Magnus's face but being drawn right back down. "Uh, I am. I mean, I was. I'm not―" He takes a deep breath, voice faltering just a little bit, dropping to an absent-minded exhale as he takes in the gorgeous man in front of him. "I― I was. Obviously."

_Holy shit._

Alec forces himself to drag his gaze up to Magnus's face, and when he sees the warlock's expression, he feels an embarrassed flush creep up his neck. Magnus's eyebrows are raised, and there is the barest hint of an amused, self-satisfied smile on his face. Alec clears his throat.

"Uh, that's kind of why I'm here, actually," he says, his voice a bit more controlled. He gestures vaguely with his hand. "Business... stuff."

He has never been less eloquent when discussing actual business matters, and he grits his teeth, the back of his neck suddenly uncomfortably warm. Magnus's expression changes into one of surprise.

"Oh," he says. "Well, then I suppose I should make myself more presentable." He, contrastingly, sounds completely unaffected, and he turns back toward his bedroom before stopping in his tracks. He holds up both hangers in his hands, catching Alec's attention. "Red or black?"

Alec looks over the two options; both shirts look like they're made of silky material, one of them black and shiny and the other deep burgundy with darker patterns. Even aside from the fact that Alec has no fashion sense whatsoever, he's completely certain that Magnus would look great in anything, so he just shrugs noncommittally. He may overplay the casual facial expression just a little bit, like he knows he tends to do when he's nervous, but if Magnus notices, he doesn't point it out. Instead, he just narrows his eyes in thought as he glances back and forth between the two garments, before looking back at Alec.

"Be right back," he says, and disappears into his bedroom and out of sight. Alec draws a deep, embarrassingly well-needed breath of relief, and he drags a hand down over his face as he slowly heads toward the large windows. This is ridiculous, who reacts like that? God, he's such an idiot.

"So, what can I do for you?" Magnus says after a moment, his voice carrying through the loft from his bedroom. Alec straightens his back, all business.

"We've got a lead on Valentine," he explains, voice steady. "And Jace. We've been trying to track them for a while, but it hasn't worked very well." He hears Magnus approach him from behind, and he turns around. He eyes him up and down quickly, appreciatively; Magnus is wearing a shirt now, the black one, but it has a plunging neckline that still makes Alec's imagination run wild. It doesn't help that he now knows what's hiding underneath that silky, dark fabric. "We've managed to figure out that they're probably somewhere with water, though," he continues. "Like an island, or a boat, maybe."

It's not much to go on, by any means, but it's more than what they had. Magnus seems to agree.

"Well, that is progress," he says, without any hint of sarcasm. He waves with hand, using the other to absently fiddle with his ear cuff. "I may have a few tricks that could perhaps help narrow it down."

Alec blinks, needlessly surprised.

"Thank you," he says, much more sincerely than he would to anyone he had solely a business-relationship with. Magnus just smiles.

"Of course," he says, swaying his shoulders a little as he moves in a little bit closer. "Besides, who am I to say no to the head of the New York Institute?"

Alec can't help but smile at that, a little shyly, perhaps. It's strange how much it means to him that Magnus sees him that way, both as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and... well, something else.

He doesn't say anything, just nods a little as he keeps his eyes on Magnus's, which are lined with shimmering black, and several seconds of silence stretch on between them before Magnus raises his eyebrows just a little bit.

"Is that it?" he asks, and Alec blinks, yanked out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah," he says, clearing his throat, and although Magnus's expression is neutrally expectant, he suddenly feels ridiculous. "I probably could've just called, or something," he mutters, glancing away. "Didn't have to, you know, come all the way here."

 _Shit_ , he's such an idiot.

"No," Magnus agrees, and Alec meets his eyes. They're warm, sincere, and smiling. "But I'm glad you did."

Something about the way he says it makes a jolt of heat shoot through Alec's body, through his veins, and he suddenly feels completely and utterly at ease. Magnus wants him here, he realizes. This amazing man wants him here, just as much as he wants to be here. He can't quite wrap his head around that.

Alec tries to think of something to say, anything to stop him from just standing there like a moron, but he can't form a single word. So he speaks with action, instead, and leans in to press his lips to Magnus's.

Magnus doesn't seem surprised. He kisses Alec back immediately, shaping his mouth to his and sighing happily when Alec tentatively pushes his tongue inside, eyes closed as he moves a hand up to cup Magnus's jaw. It's a soft kiss, but not uncertain by any means, and Alec just lets that heat wrap around him like a safe, warm blanket, inhaling Magnus's scent as he tries to breathe at least semi-normally. He wonders if he'll get used to that, the way Magnus's presence makes his heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

They pull apart after however long―Alec isn't really keeping track―and Alec sighs, leaning their foreheads together.

"I just wanted to see you, I guess," he says in a low voice, surprised at his own words, but it seems that his filter is temporarily gone.

Magnus doesn't reply, just slides his hands up along Alec's sides in a soothing gesture, and when he brings their lips back together, Alec can feel the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
